Guardian Angel
by Smallvillegirl2
Summary: Amu is dead and I suck at summaries. I though this up a week after a funeral though so its kinda upsetting. Not overly. And it has a happy ending I think. Please read and Review. Its a One-shot btw. Amuto.


**I'm on a roll here. If I can get like three one-shots done today that'd be awesome! See the what I figure is, If I get all these one-shots and two shots outta the way then I can have more time for my vampire story and my sequel! ^^ I'm excited about those two! I ACTUALLY PLANNED AHEAD!!! lol. **

**So anyway this story idea was floating around my head one night while I was walking. But anyway please enjoy it. And its Amu's POV btw.

* * *

**It was a cold afternoon. People were at a graveyard mourning my family's loss.

" She was too young." Someone said to my mother.

All mom could do was nod. She didn't want to cry anymore. It hurt to much. I looked over at my friends. They each placed a flower on the casket. Tears were falling down every ones eyes. The only one making and sound was Yaya. My friends and family were all here. The only one missing was the one I loved. But I didn't expect him to come. We were enemies after all. And there was no way he could possibly love me.

Utau was there though. She was with my friends. The pasture came by and said some parting words. Then he began to lower the casket into the ground.

" Why are they putting Onee-chan in the ground Mama?" Ami asked out mother.

Tears fell down her face as she looked at Ami but she didn't answer her question. They began to pour dirt over the casket.

" What are they doing? If they bury her she can't get out. She needs to wake up. WAKE UP ONEE-CHAN." Ami called.

Our mother began to sob into our father's chest.

" She's not going to wake up Ami." He said.

My sister didn't understand right away but then it click. She sat on the cold ground and began bawling. I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright but I knew I couldn't. I was dead. Dead people cannot hold the living. I felt tears come down my eyes. Can ghost cry? When they were done burying me everyone got into a limo or a car and drove to my house. I followed. I was already use to flying but floating was a bit different. My feet never touched the ground. I wonder how my chara's had felt when they floated.

My charas. I clutched where my heart use to be. They had disappeared shortly before I died. I wonder if there was a chara heaven. Everyone arrived at my house. There were drinks and snacks. People talked. Saying how sorry they were that I had died. People looked over pictures of me. I didn't know half of the people here. I floated over to my friends. They were all on the staircase. Yaya was crying into her knees. I don't know if she'll ever stop crying. Kairi attempted to calm her. Nagihiko held Rima and Kukai held Utau. Tadase was with his boyfriend. His name was Josh. I had met him a few times and we were pretty good friends.

My mom walked over to my friends. I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

" Amu said you could go in her room and take things you wanted. " My mother said.

I had asked her to say that before I died. I told her she could go through and pick what she wanted first then she should let my friends have some of my stuff if they wanted it.

" You can go up now if you like." My mom added.

My friends nodded and headed upstairs. I went with them, even though they couldn't see me. I guess it was hard for them to go into my room. Some of them had never been in there and now they're in my room because I'm dead. That must really hurt. It didn't take Nagihiko long to find what he wanted. He grabbed the love knot temple charm he bought me when we first met. I wasn't paying attention after that. I floated out onto the balcony and stared at the darkening sky.

" He blames himself you know." Utau said angrily.

I whirled around. Utau was standing in front of Tadase. It was clear she was mad at him.

" I'm just saying that he should be here." Tadase said defensively.

" Yeah well I'm having my bodyguards watch him. I'm afraid he might kill himself." Utau said.

I knew she was talking about Ikuto. But I doubted her words. He'd never kill himself because I died. I was just a toy to play with. But then I broke. Or rather, I got shot. I just had to be walking into that particular store. The worst part is that I wasn't the only one who died. I believe there was a body count of ten, including myself. But everyone else was much older. Like thirty and past. I was the only fourteen year old there. Actually I was also the only girl there. Huh I just realized that. Well whatever I'm dead so it doesn't matter.

" I doubt he'd kill himself." Tadase said.

" Well I think he might." Utau snapped.

" Why? I mean yeah we're all upset that Amu is dead but not enough to off ourselves." Tadase stated.

" He loves her." Utau said.

Wait what? That can't be right. There's no way Ikuto could have loved me. I was just his toy. Right? God its so annoying that I they can't hear me.

" Yeah I'm aware of that. She loved him too." Tadase said.

Tadase knew I loved Ikuto? But I never told anyone.

" We all knew." Nagihiko added.

WHAT? Everyone knew. That's so not fair.

" Everyone but 's so upset he never got to tell her and that he didn't save her. Like I said before, He blames himself." Utau explained.

He blames himself because he didn't save me? That baka. Everyone left my room with what they took. I decided to stay. I floated above my bed with my hands behind my head. So Ikuto loved me huh? I don't know how long I stayed up in my room. I heard people leaving. Utau came back into my room because she forgot her cellphone. I decided I wanted to see where she lived so I followed her. I could do as I pleased since I was dead.

We reached her house. It was fairly big. She went up to her room and shut the door. I liked her room. It was nicely decorated. Utau got up and left. She went down the hall and saw her bodyguards all knocked out. She rushed into the room behind them. I was guessing it was Ikuto's room. There was a note on the desk. Utau read it and began to cry. She dropped it and to my luck it landed writing up. I read it and felt those weird tears fall down my eyes.

I had to act fast. I flew out of the house and began to search. Finally I found it. It was a cliff on the outskirts out town. I was very high up and there were jagged rocks at the bottom. And there he was. The love of my life. Standing on the cliffs edge.

" No Ikuto!" I called.

He didn't hear me.

" Amu I love you. I'm coming for you." Ikuto said, closing his eyes.

" IKUTO NO." I shouted.

Ikuto's eyes snapped open and he turned to me.

" Amu?" He said.

" Yes Ikuto I'm here." I told him.

" I-I can see you." Ikuto said.

I smiled and floated closer to him.

" What do you think your trying to do? Killing yourself won't do you any good." I said.

" But I want to be with you." Ikuto told me.

" You can't. I don't want you to die. Ikuto I love you. I never told you before but I love you." I confessed.

" I love you too. And I always will." Ikuto said.

" If you love me then you won't kill yourself. Promise me you won't." I asked.

" I promise. Are you leaving?" Ikuto questioned.

" Why would you think that?" I asked.

" You're fading from my sight." Ikuto said.

" Well I guess its only temporary then. But I will always be with you. I promise you that." I told him.

I leaned in and peck his lips. He closed his eyes. I guess he felt it. When I released his lips he cold no longer see me. He moved away from the cliff and began walking home. I followed him and stayed the night. I was as happy as I could possibly be. He was asleep when Utau came into his room. She saw him in his bed sound asleep and smiled.

" Thank you Amu. I know it was you." Utau whispered.

I smiled. I was like a guardian angel. Without wings. But an guardian angel none the less.

* * *

**That was a lame ending. I didn't know how I should finish it off. But I'm leaving it there. So i guess please review. Tell me what you think. Should I not write stories like this? Should I keep writing like this? Does anyone care if I write or not? So many questions are running through my mind. Anyone mind answering a few?**

**By the way I think I should mention why she didn't go to heaven or whatever. I'm actually an athiest and I don't believe in heaven or god. So thats my reasoning.**

**This was all though up a week after I went to a funeral. So yeah. Thats all I have to say now. **

**~ Smallvillegirl2  
**


End file.
